Les Kanjani sont capables de rendre les Tokio muets
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Les membres de Tokio forcent Okura à rester loin de Nagase qui n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : les Kanjani sont capables de rendre les Tokio muets

Résumé : Les membres de Tokio forcent Okura à rester loin de Nagase qui n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée.

Note : Enfin finis… C'est que j'ai eu du mal.

Les Kanjani sont capables de rendre les Tokio muets

La porte de la loge des Tokio claqua fortement alors que Nagase Tomoya la passait en silence attirant le regard de tous ses camarades sur lui. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Joshima Shigeru ne se décide à prendre la parole.

_ Il y a un problème ?

Nagase lui lança un regard noir alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Masahiro Matsuoka.

_ Je parie que ça a un rapport avec ton petit chéri.

Cette fois le regard noir du plus jeune se dirigea vers le batteur du groupe. Sortant un calepin de sa poche, Tomoya commença à écrire quelques mots dessus avant de le relever pour que ses aînés puissent le voir.

_ ''Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je ne sais pas où il est.''

_ Nous, on sait.

Se fut au tour de Kokubun Taichi de recevoir un regard noir. Fronçant les sourcils de colère Nagase commença une nouvelle page de son bloc note.

_ ''Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?''

Le reste des membres des Tokio s'entreregardèrent cherchant dans le regard de leurs camarades si ils devaient ou non révélé leur plan diabolique à leur TomoBaby.

_ Ok.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Yamaguchi Tatsuya qui s'installa en face de Tomoya pour lui expliquer.

_ On a kidnappé ton chéri.

_ Quoi ?!

Malgré sa surprise la voix de Nagase fut incroyablement faible et rauque et fini par lui déclencher une interminable quinte de toux dont Shigeru n'attendit pas la fin avant de continuer les explications.

_ Faut nous comprendre aussi. T'es notre chanteur favori et lui il trouve le moyen de te faire perdre ta voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire sans voix, nous ?

Refusant de devoir supporter une nouvelle série de toussotement, Tomoya reprit la parole mais sur papier.

_ ''Et c'est une raison pour le kidnapper ? Où est-il ? Et même si je m'en fiche, vous avez pensé au Kanjani ?''

_ T'inquiète pas. On lui a juste fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le droit de rentrer à votre appartement sans notre accord. Il dort chez un membre des Kanjani donc il travail aussi. Aucun problème.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer Okura Tadayoshi rapidement.

_ ''C'est pas de sa faute si j'ai plus de voix.''

_ Il ne t'as pas fait crier toute la nuit, on sait. Il nous l'a dit.

_ Il nous a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le colle parce que ça lui donnait chaud et que du coup tu avais laissé le ventilateur allumé et dirigé vers le lit toute la nuit pour pouvoir le tripoter tranquille.

_ Conclusion : C'est ta faute.

_ On a donc décidé que comme punition tu n'aurais plus de BabyKanja.

Laissant un nouveau soupir passer ses lèvres, Tomoya comprit que tous ses aînés étaient contre lui. Il allait devoir trouver de l'aide ailleurs. Et l'un de ses cadets était particulièrement doué pour ce genre de situation. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à aller le voir sans que le reste des Tokio ne s'en rende compte.

C'est peu de temps avant l'heure du repas que la réponse lui arriva grâce à une tablette de médicament pour la gorge, vide.

_ '' Faut que j'aille à la pharmacie.''

Voyant que ses aînés ne prêtaient pas plus attention que ça à son départ, Nagase se dirigea tranquillement et le sourire aux lèvres vers la loge des Kanjani. Normalement, il avait encore quelques minutes avant que l'estomac de Yoshi ne se manifeste et que les Kanjani ne sortent manger.

Et comme si les Kanjani l'avaient entendu arriver, la porte de leur loge s'ouvrit laissant sortir Yokoyama Yu qui bloqua en le voyant.

_ Euh… Salut ?

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit avant que Tacchon ne le pousse pour pouvoir passer.

_ Pourquoi tu reste bloqué devant la porte ?

Un coup d'œil à ce que regardait Yu et Okura poussa un cri avant de sauter dans les bras du Tokio.

_ Nase-chan !

Resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, Tomoya déposa un bisou sur sa joue heureux de le retrouver.

_ Pourquoi il ne parle pas ?

_ Il n'a plus de voix.

_ Ca veut dire que je peux lui dire tous les trucs méchants que je veux, il ne pourra pas répondre ?

Pour répondre à sa question, le Tokio envoya un tape derrière la tête du plus vieux des Kanjani. Après tout, il l'avait cherché.

Se séparant à regret de Tadayoshi, Nagase sortit son calepin pour parler avec Yoko.

_ ''J'ai besoin de ton aide.''

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour ta voix.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du sempai avant qu'il ne se replonge dans ses écrits.

_ ''Pour récupérer Yoshi, abrutit !''

_ Euh… Je vais avoir besoin d'une explication.

_ Si tu veux, je t'expliquerais tout. Pendant le repas.

Arrêtant ses cadets qui allaient se diriger vers la cafétéria, Tomoya attrapa rapidement son bloc note pour écrire quelques mots.

_ ''Je vous offre le repas mais à l'extérieur.''

Le regard de Tacchon s'illumina alors qu'il se retournait vers ses camarades pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait quelque chose à redire à cette idée.

C'est comme ça que quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les huit assis devant un excellent repas. Tacchon lui ayant donné les explications pendant le trajet, Yu pouvait même commencer à élaborer son plan diabolique pour que Nagase puisse récupérer son chéri sans que les Tokio n'est rien à redire.

_ ''Je peux commencer par me débarrasser des nos trois ventilateurs.''

_ Ca peut être un bon début. Tu me les donnes ?

_ ''Si tu veux.''

Le sourire de Yu s'agrandit avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son assiette.

_ Et attendre que tu retrouves ta voix pour revoir Tacchon c'est pas possible ?

Un nouveau soupire passa les lèvres de Nagase.

_ ``Je pensais que tu me serais plus utile que ça.´´

Le regard de Yoko se perdit dans le vide surprenant Tomoya avant Yasu ne le rassure.

_ T'inquiète. L'idée est juste entrain de lui être révélée.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Nagase attendit que Black redescende de son nuage en regardant sa montre.

_ Nase-chan ?

Posant son regard sur son amant, le Tokio lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutait d'un simple mouvement de tête.

_ Je peux commander un deuxième désert ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Tomoya alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel mais il tendit quand même la carte de désert à son cadet qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

_ T'es le meilleur. Je t'aime.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur la joue de son cadet qui lui répondit en l'embrassant.

_ Ils doivent se douter que tu t'es échappé pour aller voir Tacchon.

Le silence qui répondit à Yokoyama l'énerva un peu avant qu'il se rappelle que son sempai n'avait plus de voix.

_ Donc, on va leur faire croire que vous vous êtes disputé.

_ Pourquoi on se disputerait ?

_ Parce que Nagase-sempai refuse de te laisser acheter un deuxième déserts.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai.

_ Va falloir jouer le jeu. T'es acteur, non ?

Le haussement d'épaule qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre qu'Okura approuvait son plan mais que son désert était beaucoup plus intéressant que lui.

_ Et si tu déprime un peu à cause de votre dispute et séparation, tes copains vont lever l'interdiction et ton problème sera réglé.

Le plus vieux fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes au plan qu'on lui proposait avant d'acquiescer.

_ Donc en rentrant ai l'air en colère à cause de la dispute avec Tacchon, le reste se fera tout seul.

_ ''Tu es au courant que si ça se passe mal …''

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de suite à la remarque de son sempai, Yoko leva les yeux pour interroger Tadayoshi sur la suite non-dites du message. Jetant un œil au mot de son amant, Okura fit un grand sourire à Yu avant de laisser glisser son doigt le long de sa gorge tirant un glapissement de surprise à Black.

D'un mouvement de l'index Nagase força Yokoyama à reporter son attention sur lui.

_ C'est compris. Tout se passera bien. J'en suis sûre.

Tournant un regard légèrement effrayé vers son amant, Yu ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation.

_ N'est-ce pas ?

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de Yasuda avant qu'il ne se penche vers Yokoyama pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_ On fera en sorte que ça se passe bien.

_ Je bouderais tout l'après-midi si ça peut t'aider.

_ Merci.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yasuda alors qu'Okura adressait un immense sourire à Nagase.

_ Tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté.

_ Quoi ?

Laissant un nouveau soupir passer ses lèvres, Shota se tourna vers Yu avant de lui pointait l'immense sourire que faisait Tacchon.

_ Tu viens de lui donner une excuse en or pour qu'il puisse ne rien faire de tout l'après-midi.

_ Ah merde ! J'y avais pas pensé.

_ Tu marche mal sous pression.

Se fut au tour de Yoko de soupirer fortement alors qu'il regardait le sourire de Tadayoshi s'agrandir un peu plus.

_ Tant que le plan marche, il peut faire se qu'il veut.

Le reste des Kanjani se tournèrent surpris vers Black avant que Nishikido ne prenne la parole.

_ A retenir. Yoko est gentil sous pression.

_ Encore faut-il réussir à lui mettre la pression.

_ C'est sûr que Nagase-sempai n'est pas mauvais pour ça.

_ Ca veut dire que je ne trouverais jamais le moyen de lui mettre assez de pression pour pouvoir passer une journée complète avec Yamapi ?

_ C'est fort probable.

Callant sa tête entre ses bras, Yu poussa un énorme soupir alors que Shota glissait ses mains dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident majeur, si on oubliait le propriétaire du restaurant qui était venu tout gêné de leur demander de faire moins de bruit et l'énorme soupir découragé de Nagase lorsqu'on lui apporta l'addition.

De retour à l'agence, Okura lâcha la main de son petit-ami et commença à élever la voix contre lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Yasu attrape la main de Tacchon pour l'éloigner de Tomoya alors que Ryo se plaçait entre les deux amants. Quelques juniors qui se trouvaient dans le hall se lancèrent des regards effrayés en voyant le Tokio serrer les poings et s'éloigner des Kanjani d'un pas rageur.

En quelques minutes, la nouvelle que Tadayoshi et Tomoya s'étaient disputés dans le hall avait fait le tour de l'agence.

Se fut tellement rapide que Nagase eu à peine le temps d'entré dans la salle de répétition des Tokio que déjà les autres membres de son groupe l'agressait.

_ Tu t'es disputé avec Okura ?

Acquiesçant, Tomoya serra les dents avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin de la pièce et de se mettre à bouder puisqu'il ne pouvait pas crier.

_ C'est quand même pas de notre faute ?

Se refermant un peu plus sur lui-même, Tomoya espéra pouvoir s'en sortir sans avoir à écrire un seul mot. Prions pour que Yokoyama soit aussi maléfique qu'on le pense.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à regarder leur cadet bouder, les membres de Tokio se décidèrent à lever la punition. C'est Joshima qui fut désigné pour se rendre chez les Kanjani pour prévenir Okura qu'il n'était plus victime d'un Tokio kidnapping et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque Shigeru arriva dans la salle où devait répéter les Kanjani, il les trouva assis en rond au milieu de la pièce entrain de jouer au Monopoly.

_ Vous ne répétez pas ?

_ Tacchon boude alors ça sert à rien d'essayer donc Monopoly. Et ce que je voudrais savoir c'est, comment Hina fait pour toujours gagner à cette saloperie de jeu ?

_ Il gère mieux son argent que nous.

_ C'est déprimant.

Haussant les épaules en se disant que de toute façon chez les Tokio ils n'étaient pas forcément plus nets, Joshima se décida à délivrer son message sans y prêter attention.

_ Je venais juste pour dire à Okura qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui ce soir.

_ Cool ! Mon frigo avait du mal à tenir son rythme.

_ Je mange pas tant que ça !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tadayoshi qui recommença à bouder sous l'attention qu'on lui portait.

_ De toute façon je le sais déjà que vous m'aimez pas.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que tout les Kanjani saute sur Okura pour le consoler.

_ C'est parce que vous êtes trop gentil avec lui qu'il est aussi insupportable.

_ Je suis pas insupportable. Hein ?

_ Seulement pour les autres mais nous on t'aime. Et Nagase-sempai t'aime plus que nous.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du leader des Tokio alors que des sourires se dessinaient sur les lèvres de tout les Kanjani.

Tendant la main au plus jeune des Kanjani, Shigeru l'attira à sa suite jusqu'au reste des Tokio. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce que déjà Nagase attrapait Tacchon par la taille pour l'embrasser. Les Kanjani qui avait suivit le mouvement explosèrent de rire rapidement suivit par le reste des Tokio.

_ T'y es vraiment accro à ton babyKanja, hein ?

Resserrant sa prise autour du corps du plus jeune, Nagase fit bien comprendre à ses aînés qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir.

Le silence de la pièce dura encore quelques secondes pendant lesquels les membres des Tokio s'échangèrent des regards pleins de défis avant que Yokoyama ne reprenne la parole.

_ Bon bah, maintenant on sait que les Kanjani sont capables de rendre les Tokio muets.

Fin

Voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ma petite idée.

Ca, c'est un OS que j'ai commencé à écrire avant la rentrée de Septembre. Je dis ça juste pour bien appuyé sur le fait que mon inspiration me fuit un peu et que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas encore de suite à mes fics à chapitres. Mais ils sont en cours et le jour où j'arriverai à les finir, je les publierai. Il va juste falloir les attendre.

Merci de m'avoir lue

Chibi


End file.
